Aang Vs Zuko
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: He confessed before he did. But, his has more emotionin it. They've kissed before. They have not.. She was friends the moment she met him. She hated him the moment she met him. He was a friend to her, always. He's attacked her, betrayed her, is the reason her mother's dead. So, who is she to choose? One-Shot. For Kataangs and Zutaras kinda ... maybe ...


**Well, me and my cuz were having an Avatar Shipping discussion. She sidded with ( BLANK) and I sided with ( BLANK) ( if I told you, it would spoil the ending). It was Kataang vs. Zutara. **

**Yeah, I'm sure you know who I'm sided with. **

**Summary: He confessed before **_**he**_** did. But, **_**his**_** has more emotionin it. They've kissed before. **_**They **_**have not.. She was friends the moment she met him. She hated **_**him**_** the moment she met him. He was a friend to her, always. **_**He's **_**attacked her, betrayed her, is the reason her mother's dead. So, who is she to choose? **

**Warning: The ending may surprise you. **

As they flew on Appa, Zuko cleared his throat. He and Katara were supposed to head to Azula to defeat her. " Katara..." He said. " Huh, Zuko?" she asked as she looked at him. " Katara, it worries me that I may not survive..." He said. " Zuko! Don't speak like that." She said.

" No, listen. I wanted to say... I wanted to say..." " What is it, Zuko?" Katara asked. " I wanted to say... that I love you Katara. Not like a sister, but as in... like a girlfriend." " Oh..." Katara said. " I understand if you don't love me back, I just had to get that off my chest."

The thing was, she did love him back. But, she also loved Aang.

She wouldn't let that worry her. Not now.

_" You'll marry a powerful bender." _

_" Really? Is he handsome?" _

_" I cannot tell you that." _

Ugh! Why was she letting this bother her?

_ Battle with Azula_

_" Such a pretty necklace, for a beautiful lady." _

What? Where had that come from.

_" Katara, I love you."_

_" I- I'm sorry Aang. I just can't deal with that right now." _

_" Oh." _

_Kiss. _

_Push him off of her._

_" what's wrong with you! Didn't I just say I wasn't ready?"  
" I- I'm sorry, Katara. I jus-"_

_" No! Stay... stay away." _

She couldn't afford to think of this right now. It was going to cost her the battle.

_ When Zuko got injured_

" Zuko!" Katara rushed over to him. " Katara... I... told... you..." " No, Zuko! You'll live!" She got some water and tried to heal him. Zuko moaned. " Thank... you... Katara." She smiled. " No problem, Zuko."

_ At the Jasmine Dragon_

Aang took Katara outside. " Are you ready now?" He asked her. " No... no Aang, I'm sorry." " But... but why? Why? The war has ended, so why are you not ready?" Aang asked. " I... I just need to clear up my mind."

_ Fire Nation; Fire Lord's Palace_

" Katara, it is a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?" Zuko greeted. " Zuko... I wanted to say..." " Yes, Katara?" " I love you too." Zuko smiled. " But, I also love Aang and it is difficult for me to choose between the two of you."

Zuko still smiled, but to a lesser extent. " I understand. As I said, you do not have to choose me." Katara looked at him. " Oh, but I do want to choose you, but I also want to choose Aang."

" Is that all you have come for?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. " I just wanted to let you know." Zuko smiled again. " I understand. You are always welcome here." " I know." She said.

_ South Pole_

Aang confessed before Zuko, but Zuko's... Zuko's had more emotion in it. Maybe it was because of the heat of the moment.

Aang: 1

Zuko: 1

Aang kissed her numerous times, Zuko has not.

Aang: 2

Zuko: 1

Zuko can accept " no" without a second thought. Aang, however, would try to change her mind.

Aang: 2

Zuko: 2

Zuko is a part of the fire nation, and is part of the reason her mother is Dead, Aang is not.

Aang: 3

Zuko: 2

Aang was friends to her from the start, Zuko was not.

Aang: 4

Zuko: 2

Zuko is serious, Aang is childish.

Aang: 4

Zuko: 3

Zuko helped her get revenge on the man who murdered her mother, Aang did not.

Aang: 4

Zuko: 4

Aang is powerful; she was destined to marry a powerful bender. Zuko is too.

Aang: 5

Zuko: 5

Zuko betrayed her, Aang did not.

Aang: 6

Zuko: 5

She and Zuko can connect over the fire nation taking what matters most to them, Aang and her cannot.

Aang: 6

Zuko: 6

Zuko has hunted her down, Aang has not.

Aang: 7

Zuko: 6

She knows who she wants.

_ Fire Nation; Fire Lord's Palace_

" You have chosen Aang." Zuko said.

Katara looked at him. " You are wrong, Fire Lord. I have chosen you." Zuko put on a wide smile as Katara ran up and hugged him. They shared a passionate kiss.

" I love you, Katara."

" I love you too, Zuko."

**This. Was. Crappy. I could've done better, I know it. But, Kataangs and Zutaras can read this... though Zutaras would have more pleasure reading it. **

**After all, this is Zutara. **

**Review. I don't care if you're angry at me or something. I'M ZUTARA AND I'M PROUD OF IT! **


End file.
